Our Love Will See Us Through
by The-young-jedi249
Summary: : Margaret Asher doesn't die from her accident and conner gets sick
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Family

Our Love Will See Us Through

characters mike,conner,ben,margaret,oc

rating t for language

summary: Margaret Asher doesn't die from her accident and connor gets sick and mike learns what a good father he will be

Author's notes: this story belongs to Marie S Zachary i am just doing more chapters for it and doing other things for the story . i did ask for permission before this went up there will be a twist in the story

Chapter 1: Meet The Family  
Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus Has Fallen. This is AU so the facts don't match up. Get over it...lol.

In this story Margaret does not die from her fall. The Asher's also have a college age daughter named Caroline. Conner is 10 and in grade school and there is one on the way.

Asher was not the typical man. He was gentle. He had the ability to control a situation without ever raising his voice or causing anyone to be hurt. He was definitely a sense of humor person. He was the one that started a reward program to let people know good behavior pays off. He was more than the president. He was a loving husband and father. He had two children. Caroline was adopted from birth. She was eighteen and in her first year of college. Conner was ten. He had come along and was literally a surprise. They were beyond happy. They had the world at their fingertips. Margaret once said that the greatest and scariest part of love is allowing yourself to be vulnerable. GOD was that ever true. After her accident she nearly died. He was by her side every minute only leaving to go to the bathroom or take care of any other functional needs as well as to take care of Conner. Thankfully that was all behind them now. Well, it was sort of behind them. Margaret had some residual damage from her accident. She lost her long term memory. She knew Connor and Caroline and Ben for example but she couldn't remember her parents or siblings to save her life. The doctors said the damage could last for weeks or years or anything in between. It did not matter. This could have been so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Benjamin's Reasons

Chapter 2: Benjamin's Reasons  
Asher was talking to a bunch of his friends when Conner walked in the room.

"Hey Buddy," Asher said smiling at his son.

"Dad," Conner said, "Ryan's having a sleepover tonight and he invited me. Can I go?"

Conner looked so excited Ben just wanted to grin.

"Well what are the plans for the sleep over," he asked.

"He said we're going to the mall, then out for rocky road and then come back to his house and use the trampoline until we have to go to sleep."

Ben didn't even have to think about it. He wanted his children to have a chance to be children.

"It's alright with me kiddo," he said, "Of course if you were going to a concert that would be a different story."

Conner laughed.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Ben said hugging his son.

As soon as Conner left Mike looked at Ben.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let him go to the mall?"

"Why," Ben asked, "Is there a buggy monster in the mall?"

Everyone laughed.

"No but there could be... problems," Mike said, "He'd be with a bunch of friends his own age."

"And a couple of big strong guys," Ben added, "Following him at a distance and ready to intervene if there is a problem."

"But why have them follow him at a distance," Mike asked, "Why not-"

"Why not let my kid stand out and not have a chance to be a child," Ben interrupted, "Because he's 10 years old and when you have kids you'll realize that 1) you have to chose your battles and 2) you cannot let your children live in fear. Sure, bad things happen in life sometimes but you cannot let fear control you. Also as we have all found out life can be unpredictable sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3: Opposing Points Of View

Chapter 3: Opposing Points Of View

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," Mike said, "Leah is expecting a baby in a little over six months."

"Congratulations," everyone said.

"Thanks," Mike replied, "But I'm scared as hell."

"Mike," Ben said, "I know we've had our differences in the past but let me tell you something. You are going to make an excellent father. You have heart and you have instinct and you will do anything for the people you love."

"I hate to interrupt this sentimental moment,"Tucker said, "But we have a serious issue at hand. You know what I'm talking about Benjamin."

"Yes," Ben said, "I am aware of what you're talking about. We have to change the codes is all."

"Someone has to be held accountable for what happened," Tucker argued.

"I understand that," Ben replied, "I will take responsibility."

"Why," Tucker asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"I know," Benjamin said, "But Margaret hasn't done anything wrong either. Her brain isn't working correctly."

"I just think-"

"Good," Ben said, "Thinking is a wonderful thing"

"Now it's little codes sir," Tucker said, "But what happens next time. Suppose it's something that can change the future of America. Maybe... maybe it's time to put certain things back on the table."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Put yourself in my shoes Tucker," he said, "What would you do?"

"I'm just saying that it may be time to consider people don't have the ability to learn without... painful or significant consequences."

"Being a father for 18 years has convinced me otherwise," Ben replied.

"Are you saying you never punish your children," Tucker asked.

"Not even once," Ben said, "and Caroline is in Yale and Conner is on the honor role and they are both the most respectful, polite and well behaved children I know."

"Ben can we continue this tomorrow," Tyler asked, "I promised my daughter I would be there for her play tonight."

"She's in the chorus," Tucker said.  
"So what," Benjamin replied, "Meeting adjourned. I'll see you all tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

**Chapter 4 The Mall**

 **Before mike left to go watch Connor ben asked mike to text him when he found Connor and intervene if there is a problem. The rest of that night Connor was at the mall with his friends and mike was watching from a distance just enough that Connor would not see him. Right when mike found Connor he texted ben saying i have found sparkplug two minutes later ben texted mike back saying good what is he doing mike texted back saying him and his friends are going into the Lego store ben texted back saying ok. After that mike continued to watch Connor and then Connor and his friends left the mall and so did mike. Connor and his friends went to get rocky road ice cream then went to his friend Luke's house for the sleepover mike found a place to sit away from the house but just enough to watch the sleepover. All the boys talked about where girls and who they liked after that they went to bed.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Connor

**Chapter 5 : Connor**

 **The next day before the boys got up mike left where he was. When the boys got up mike texted Connor saying he was going to pick him up from the sleepover Connor texted mike back saying ok see you in a few minutes. Mike picked up Connor and on there way home Connor said "mike I don't feel good" just after Connor said that he fainted mike called ben and said "ben Connor just fainted" ben said "ok mike bring him home and put him to bed" mike said "ok ben see you in a few minutes". Right when mike pulled up to the white house mike picked up Connor and took him to his room. Right after mike left Connors room he went to find ben to tell him that Connor is safe. Ben went into Connor's room to check on him and Connor woke up and asked what happened then mike came in and said "kiddo when I was bringing you home from the sleepover you fainted in the car so I called your dad to let him know that you were ok you just fainted" Connor said "thank you mike for letting my dad know that i was ok" mike said "anytime kiddo it's my job to protect you and your family", Then Connor asked if he was going to be alright so ben went to fell his head and said that he was burning up so they have to take him to the doctors. Connor said ok dad so ben and mike left Connors room and Connor went back to sleep mike stayed by Connors door all night to make sure Connor was ok.**


	6. Chapter 6 : the hospital

Chapter 6

The next day connor got up and still did not feel good so ben and mike took him to the doctors.

The doctor was about one hour away so Connor slept in the car the whole way there when he woke up he was at the docters. Ben took him in and mike followed them in and the doctor said to Connor "you will be fine you have to get your tonsils taken out after the operation you will get all the ice cream you want". Connor Ben and mike all looked at each other and Connor Ben and mike all said at the same time "ok doctor" so they scheduled the surgery for 10 a.m. the next day. So mike and ben and connor all left and mike and ben took connor back home and connor went to bed when he woke up he could not talk. The next day mike and Ben took Connor to the hospital to get his tonsils taken out. After the surgery connor started to wake up and the first thing connor saw was ben, and ben asks connor how he was feeling and connor just nods ok. The doctor came in to connor's room and told ben and mike the hospital wants to keep Connor there for 2 days to keep an eye on him, so ben said "ok" so ben tells mike to stay with Connor because ben has a country to run so one of the other secret service men took ben back to the white house and mike and the rest of Connor's secret service detail stayed at the hospital with Connor. The rest of that day Connor slept and the doctor came in every hour to check on him and mike asked the doctor every once and awhile how Connor is doing and the just said he is doing ok. The next day Connor slept part of the day and his mom dad and sister came in to visit him and make sure that he was ok.


End file.
